Sleep Well, My Angel
by Angels inthe Sky
Summary: SongFic eventually  of Sleep Well, My Angel.  After her mother's dissapearance, Gaz finds somone to fill the void in her heart. Zim realizes he has to leave his mission behind... Chapter 4 is complete! ZAGR
1. Its Only the Begining

**_Hey ya'll :) This is my first fanfic! WooHoo! Its a sample of a larger story that I've cut into small chapters. If I get enough reviwes I will contine to post the stories! yay! Belive it or not, This story IS a songfic, based off the song Sleep Well, My Angel. By: We Are The Fallen. The song dont accutally come into play, until the later chapters_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I dont own Invader Zim or We Are The Fallen. :)_**

* * *

*Zim*

I grabbed a tray and headed down the lunch line. They lady, Madge, her nametag read, slapped a green pile of mush on My tray. I looked closely. The smell was revolting and made me gag.

"How DARE you give THE ALMIGHT ZIM, THIS MUSH? I DEMAND SOMTHING EDIBLE."

Madge just grunted and slapped another pile down. I moved on. I heard the kid behind me whisper "freak". My antennae perked up under my wing and I narrow my eyes. These filthy humans will pay. EVERY ONE OF THEM. I will see to it, myself I thought, and sat down, contented, picking angrily at My green mush.

* * *

*Gaz*

I looked up from my GameSlave and watched Zim, as he manicaly shouted at the lunch lady. I rolled my eyes. Dib came and slapped his tray down next to me.

"Look at him, Gaz," he said narrowing his eyes. "He's up to somthing" I looked over at Zim. He sat down, alone, at one of the tabels in the far corner.

"Why do you have to have a head?" I said, my voice full of venom. I continued on with my game.

"No, really, Gaz. LOOK AT HIM! How could you NOT see through that pathetic disquise?"

I did look at him then. I watched him pick at his food. Of the 5 years I've known Zim, he has never once eaten his food. I looked at his eyes. They were tired. He just looked tired. Noticing my brother, Zim glared in his direction.

"Dib. You are 17. Why dont you just grow up?"

He looked over at me. "You just dont get it, do you."

" No. I dont think YOU get it. You leave me home, alone,every night. Off chasing creatures that don't even exsist. I've had it with you." Of corse I knew Zim was an alien. But he's too stupid to take over the world, anyway. Why can't Dib just see that, and move on.

With that I walked over and plopped down at Zim's table. He looked a little suprised and opened his mouth to say somthing.

"Shut-up," I interupted. "Im in the zone." He closed his mouth and continued poking at his food.

* * *

*Zim*

I saw the Earth-Female staring at me before she stalked over to my table. It confused me. Now as she sits next to me at my little table I notice her. She's changed alot in 5 years. Her hair is longer. Almost down to the middle of her back. Today she's wearing a small unformal black dress with purple leggings. Her skull pendent hangs from her neck as she stares at her GameSlave.

Suddenly she looks up at me. "What do you think your doing."

I smirked. "Nothing of your interest, Human."

She glared at me. "I have a name. Its Gaz. Use it."

I tried it out. "Gaz" Human names were never important to me. They only annoyed me more. Calling my future victims by their names was pointless and unnecary.

We didn't speak the rest of the lunch period, but It wasn't an awkward silence.


	2. Sleeping in the Rain

*Gaz*

" Do you love me?" The robotic recording of dad, echoed. I pushed the 'Yes' Button underneath. I just wanted my damn food. "And I love you, kids!" The stupid screen gave me my food. It was cold. I swatted it away with my backhand, and watched as the bowl dropped to the floor and shattered.

" Gaz? what was that?" Dib asked. He walked in the kitchen and began cleaning up my broken food, wordlessly. I walked out to the living room and flipped on the television. Dib came out a few minutes later.

"Im leaving" He announced.

"Whatever. Dont let the door hit you on your way out... or do." He narrowed his eyes at me and left. I was home again. Alone. Its a nice feeling, knowing that some-cares, or so Im told. I reached up for my necklace. My mother gave it to me. I smiled at her memory. I rember her smell. She always smelled like her lavander perfume. I have leftover bottle in my room. She died a year before Zim came. I was 10 years old. Without my mother, I was completly alone in this world. My Dad is constantly working and Dib is always gone. I looked at the celing, blinking back tears. Today is the anniversay of my mother's death.

I grabbed my coat quickly and slammed the door behind me. It was raining, but I didn't care. I ran to the park as fast as I could. I sat down on a bench under the moonlight, and let the tears come. I dont rember falling asleep. I only rember the gentle bob as arms carried me thru the rain.

I woke up to two huge cyan eyes, staring me in the face. "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY" screamed Zim's demented little robot-thing. I gasped and sat up quickly. I looked around. I was at Zim's house.

"Maaaasssttteeer!" The robot cried. "she's awake!"

Zim came in thru the kitchen. He wasn't wearing a disquise.

"Good morning, hu-...Gaz."

"Whatever. Why am I here?" His large red eyes scanned my face.

"I found you. In the park. I... I didnt know what to do."

" Thanks." I said. I hopped off the couch preparing to leave. "wait! I made this. To warm you up. Because it's cold. I think? Personally, I dont understand your PATHETIC EARTH WEATHER."

"Just shut-up! Your voice is so annoying." He stopped. He didnt look offended. Just took it as a qeue to stop talking. He handed me a mug of hot-chocolate.

"Thanks." I said accepting the mug. I left quickly, taking the mug with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Zim*

(Flashback)

I was walking thru the park, spider legs fully extended. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just knew I needed to get out of that God-foresaken house. I was about to turn back when I saw the Dib-Monkey's sister asleep on a bench. In sleep, she was peaceful. The corner of her mouth tugged up into a smile. I gently picked her up and carried her to my house.

I had felt an odd feeling deep in my squeedilyspooch as I set her down on the couch. Im not sure why I did it. I just knew I couldn't leave her there in the rain.

*Gaz*

When I came home, Dib was waiting for me. Of corse. I sipped my hot-chocolate as he stared me down, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Im fine" I grunted begining to feel uncomfortable.

" Were were you all night. And where did you get that...hot chocolate?"

"Out," I said curtly. "I like hot-chocolate. Were'd you get that big head, Dib?"

" MY HEAD IS NOT BIG."

"Uh-huh." I kicked off my boots an plopped down by the Tv.

*Zim*

The next day at school, I grabbed my tray and recieve my green mush with minor complaining. I sat donw at my table. Only minutes after, Gaz came and sat down. Wordlessly, she handed me my mug. She stopped playing her GameSlave and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you."

" Uhm.. Your welcome?" I replied.

"Why do you wear that awful discise. Your eyes are much prettier."

"You like my eyes?" I asked, confused.

"Yea." She continued on with her Gameslave. Lunch was quite again, for the rest of the period.

Gaz sat with me at lunch everyday. Gradually, our conversations got longer and longer until' she no longer even bothered to play her GameSlave at lunch anymore. Somtimes she would even come over my house, after being alone for so long at her's. We played video games, and I always made hot-chocolate, not knowing what else she liked.

I started to get a feeling of friendship. I trusted her, and Im not sure why. and for some reason, she trusted me too. She tells me about the dysfunction of her family, somtimes.

"What about you, Zim. What's your family like?"

"Family? I never had one. AN INVADER NEEDS NO-ONE." she rolled her eyes.

" Then how are you born, stupid."

" We are made in small fetis tanks. When It is our time, we are activated, and assigned a PAK. Our PAK containes our memories, and our persoanlity. It enables us to live on strange planets and adjust to the atnosphere."

"Oh... So that little..thing, on your back containes your.. Zimness?"

I smiled at her term. "yes"

"Huh.." she said and we continued playing our video game.


	3. Forever

**Hey! I'd like to thank you for reading my story! I can't tell you how happy it makes me XP. Merry Christams again, people! This one is for YOU. I realize they are a bit OOC...but really? What can ya do. Its really hard to write them IN charcter with this kinda story :-p. But Enjoy! **

* * *

*Gaz*

When I got home, Dib was waiting for me again. "Where were you this time?"

"Out."

"with who?" He asked

"Zim"

He gasped looking as If i slapped him! "But...but Gaz! He's an ALIEN!"

"Yup. He sure is." Dib glared at me. I walked away before he could say anything else.

"You can't control me!" I screamed. "Your not even here anymore! You dont evnn know who I am!. Zim is there for me when you are not."

"He's using you, Gaz! He's EVIL!"

"Eff, you Dib. Eff, you." With that, I stomped up to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

*Zim*

When Gaz left, I immediantly headed down to my lab.

"Computer? I want a fully body scan. Somthing is wrong"

"Scanning" The mechanical voice, announced.

" Conclusion?" I demanded? "TELL MEEEE"

"Conclusion? Love."

"What is this...Love?"

"Love- a warm personal attachment, or deep affection for another person."

"State symptoms of this."

Symptoms include, Increased heart-beat, your palms may become sweaty, when you speak you become tounge tied, weak knees?" I thought about Gaz, then I felt my heart. It's beating increased rapidly. I thought of the rare smiles she gave me.

"Computer! STATE THE CURES FOR THIS DISEASE"

"It isn't a disease. Its an emotion. Love is a good thing."

"Heh? How can somthing that makes you weak be a good thing, YOU FOOL!" The computer sighed and didnt reply.

* * *

*Gaz*

I heard Dib's footsteps slowly come up the stairs. He stopped outside my door. I heard as he slowly slid down my wall.

"You hang out with him everyday...You sit with him at lunch. I watch you Gaz. You smile at him..." Dib paused. "Do you love him"

I thought about that for a minute. "Gaz?"

"Hold on. Im thinking" I said. It was silent for what seem like forever.

"Yes." I said... My voice was tiny, and filled with tears. "I do" I added, not sure If he heard me.

He got up quickly and stalked out the front door. BOOM. I heard the door slam behind him. As soon as the door slammed, a knocing started at my window. starled, pulled back my curtains. Zim, spider legs extended, was perched outside my window. I threw it open and pulled him in quickly, afraid Dib would see him.

"what are you doing here!" I whispered harshly. "Dib is probably on his way right now to murder you!"

"Let him. I've done somthing awful." He removed his contacts and wig.

"What did you do, Zim."

"I...I fell in love...with you." I blushed, startled.

"Wha- what?"

"I think, Gaz, That I love you." It took me a minute to reply. My hands were shaky , I sat down on my bed.

"I love you too," I said looking down. A tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away.

"What makes you sad? I thought love was a good thing."

"Its just-" Zim kissed me, interupting my sentence. He slid his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck. He pulled away.

"I...Im sorry.." He started. His skin turned a darker shade or green.

"Dont be." I wispered and kissed him again.

"Dib knows, Zim. About how I feel? He.." I sighed. "He's really angry. He dosnt understand. He's never here. Dad's never here. Im alone, Zim. Or I was. YOU filled the hole." Another tear rolled down my face.

"Dont worry about, Dib." He glanced over at the clock it was almost 11:30 PM. "Go to sleep, Gaz. Im told you, humans need it. It will be better in the morning. He put his disquise back on and prepared to leave. "No!" I said. "Please stay. Just for tonight."

"Okay. For tonight." Zim crawled over in my bed and kissed me one last time.

"Goodnight, Gaz," he said.

I fell asleep before I could reply.

* * *

**(A/N..)* So here is where the song FINALLY comes in ^_^ yay!**

*Zim*

I watched her as she slept. Irkens don't need sleep. She was beautiful. Just as beautiful as she was when I found her in the park that one, rainy evening. I looked out the window. It was raining now, too. I wanted so badly to take her hand. To take her away from all of this. I looked at her again. She's the reason. My reason.

_/Watching you sleep for so long./ /Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun...anymore./ /I've given you all that I am./ / Now I stand here to scared to hold your hand/ Afraid you might wake to see./ /The monster that had to leave/_

I knew what I had to do. I prepared to leave grabbing an umbrella to avoid the rain. I have to leave this planet. I couldn't destory it. Never. She's everything to me, now. I can't destory her. She wants to get away from the only place she should feel safe. Her home, and her family.

_/ Cuz you see the shelter as the storm. Holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me. This is why, I have to leave. So sleep well, My Angel./_

Using my spider legs, I quickly crawled out the window and back to my house.

"Gir! Load the Voot Cruiser. We're leaving." The little robot's cyan eyes turned a bright crimson red.

"Yes, my master" and he went off.

I could only hope she'd find a note with my written explanation. Love. Mabey it is a bad thing. My mission was over. I had no-where to go. Im not stupid, I know this mission was a lie. I know I was sent here to die. But I thought If I continued, that I would be redeemed and regain my 'Invader' status. I'll find somwhere I guess.

"Master! The crusier is loaded." Gir said.

"Excellent" I stated without emotion. "Lets go" I hopped into my crusier. Before I launched into the stars, I stoped one last time at her house. Creeping silently thru the window I kissed her cheeck.

"Sleep well, My angel." I whispered and left.

* * *

**(A/N..) Im apoligizing now, my story is not going to be the long :( Sorry! But Its not over yet! Woop Woop! **


	4. Together

**Hey ya'll! Happy New Year! Woohoo! I feel like its been awhile since I've accutally done somthing with my story... :/ probably not, tho. I've been incredibly lazy with Christams Break :)**

**So, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own We Are The Fallen or Invader Zim... **

* * *

*Gaz*

When I woke up in the morning, I found a note where Zim had lain the night before. I smiled and unfolded the note.

_Im sorry, Gaz. My mission on Earth is finished. You see the shelter as the storm. Holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me. This is why I had to leave. So sleep well, My Angel,_

I sobbed loudly into my pillow. He filled the void. Now its twice as big. Im losing everyone I've ever cared about. After 2 hours, I finally ran out of tears. I looked around to make sure no-one was home.

I lit the gas stove and quickly blew out the flame. I knew this would create a gas leak, making the house a giant bomb. I flicked on a lighter near the stove and jumped back as a giant flame enveloped my kitched. I staggered backwards coughing and ran out of the house. I stood on my lawn and watched my house and all my possesions burn. I was numb inside. I felt nothing. When there was nothing but ashes, I took a seat in the middle of the ruins and cried. Cried for all I never had. Cried for all I had lost.

/ Under the ash and the lies./ /Somthing beautiful once here, now dies./

*Zim.*

I set my Crusier to auto-pilot and went looked out the window for awhile. I was on not set course. I watched as the stars passed me by. I thought of Gaz, realizing what I had done. She's alone. I should have just stayed and given up my mission.

/and the tears burn my eyes/ /As you sit there all alone./ I just want to go home./

I got up quickly and checked my co-ordinance. With the speed I was traveling, It would take me about a month to get back to earth. The sooner the better. I could wait, as long as I got to see her again. Earth was my home, now. I turned the crusier around and headed in the direction of earth.

*Gaz*

Dib came back and found me sitting in the pile of ashes, that was once our house.

"GAZ" he screamed "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I looked up at him calmly. " Do you feel it now too, the emptiness? Zim's gone, Dib. He left."

Dib hugged me tight, pulling me into his chest. "

"Im sorry, baby sister, Things are gonna change." He rocked me back and forth.

-1 month later-

Its been one month, 3 days, and 3 hours since Zim left, but who's counting. We had our house re-built and possesions re-placed. They mean nothing to me. After cleaning up the ashes of my house, I found Zim's note. It was the only thing the survived the fire. I kept it as a reminder or him. I wont forget him for as long as I live. Things have changed. Dib is home more. We go out every once in awhile to Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Dib is really making an effort, and tho its not much, I appreciate every moment.

As I lay down to bed, I set my alarm for 4:49 AM. Tomorrow is my birthday, and It's a tradition to wake-up at the time we were born on our birthday. I pulled the covers over my head and settled down to sleep, thinking one last time of Zim, before drifting into unconciousness.

Suddenly, I awoke to the feeling on a cold hand on my cheek. I jumped up. "Show yourself,"I grolwed. "or I will doom you to the nightmare world of pain and-" the hand slid over my mouth.

"No need for that" a familiar voice told me. As my eyes adujusted, I saw two large ruby eyes looking down at me.

"Zim" I breathed as he leaned down and kissed me.


End file.
